Yoon Bo Mi
Perfil thumb|280px|Bo Mi * Nombre: 보미 / Bomi * Nombre completo: '윤보미 / Yoon Bo Mi *'Apodos: 'RillaYoon, Angry Bomi, Angry Bom, Boma. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, Mc , YouTuber. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 163 cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo de agua *'''Familia: Padres, hermana mayor y hermano menor. *'Agencia: 'Plan A Entertainment Dramas * Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) * Love Detective Sherlock K (Naver TV Cast, 2015) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas * I Pray 4 You (junto a Namjoo) ''tema para School 2017 (2017) * ''Without You tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) * Lovely해 (junto a Seulong) tema para Flirty Boy And Girl (2015) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018) como MC especial junto a Ilhoon *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) con Hayoung (bowling) *Perfect Sense VR (OGN, 2018) con Hayoung *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) como MC *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 372 *Albatross (TvN, 2017) *Law of the Jungle edición Fiji (SBS, 2017) con Chorong *JYP's Party People (SBS, 30.07.2017) *Inkigayo (SBS, 16.07.2017) MC especial *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS,2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *Happy Together (KBS, 2017) *Magudan (MBC, 2017) como estrella principal *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2017) con Eunji *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (2017) con Chorong ep. 5-6 *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 344 *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2017) *Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory (2017) con Eunji *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017). * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook - junto a Eunji (21-01-17). * We Got Married - casada con Choi Tae Joon (MBC, 2016-2017). * (jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.16. * We Will Eat Well - junto a Luna de F(x) (30-06-2016). * King of Mask Singer (29/05/16). * Battle Trip (30/04/16) con Eunji * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) como MC parcial. * Tasty Road 2 (OliveTV, 2016) como MC con Namjoo. * Apink’s Extreme Adventure (2016). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (15.03.2016) ep. Celebrity Ping Pong King. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con Apink. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *(MBC) Great Expectations (28.09-15) con su familia. *(jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.15 (junto a Kim Nam Joo). *(SBS) MTV The Show (21.07.2015 como MC especial). *(SBS) Running Man Episodio 255 (12.07.2015). *LG Twins vs. Kia Tiger (2015). *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (2013-2014-2015 como MC parcial). *(MBC) Real Men - Female Special 2 (25.01.2015 al TBA). * Slimmy Lunch Box (SBS 2015.05.23). * Star King (SBS, 2014.12.27). * (SBS) Star King Ep 395 (27.12.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (SBS) Oh! My Baby (13.12.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014 junto a Hayoung). * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji y Hayoung. * A Pink Oven Radio (1theK, 2014). * (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II Ep 258 (30.11.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (MBC) Show! Music Core (29.11.2014 como MC especial). * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (02.11.2014 junto a Hayoung). *(KBS 2TV) The Human Condition (09.08.2014). * (SBS) Running Man Episodio 202 (29.06.2014 junto a Naeun). * (KBS) King of food (03.06.2014 junto a Eunji). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (02.05.2014). * Apink Showtime (2014). * (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS2) Mamma Mia! (23.06.2013). * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) MC. * 4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012). * A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012). * 1000 songs Challenge (SBS 2011.06.05) con Namjoo & Eunji. *(KBS2) Birth of a Family (2011). *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011). *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011). Vídeos Musicales *'2017': Yoon Bomi - Suwon *'2015:' Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) *'2013:' K-Hunter - Marry Me *'2012:' Mario - MAYDAY *'2010:' BEAST - Beautiful Programas de Radio *'2018:' Naver Pang Pang Radio *'2015:' SBS PowerFM K-Pop *'2013 - 2015:' Apink Pang Pang Radio Anuncios *'2018: '''WKorea *'2018: Rebody con Chorong *'''2017: The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2017 - 2018:' FORENCOS *'2017:' KWAVE M (edición Abril) con Naeun *'2016:' InStyle (Edición diciembre) *'2015:' CeCi (edición Septiembre) *'2015:' Vogue Girl (edición Mayo) con Apink *'2015:' InStyle (Edición Abril) con Chorong * 2015: Allure Korea (Edición Marzo) * 2014: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) * 2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y B.A.P * 2012: "Elsword" con Apink * 2011-2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Beast * 2011: "LG U+Zone"con Apink * 2011: "Converse Korea" con Apink * 2011: "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *'2011:' "Cottiny"con Apink Colaboraciones *'2017:' Hyun Jin Young - You Inside My Dim Memory *'2016:' The Angel Who Lost Its Wings - Bomi, Namjoo, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB) - *'2016:' Bada - Lonely *'2016:' Our Night is Prettier Than Your Daytime - Bomi, Nam Joo, Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) *'2015:' Pink Lipstick - Bomi, Wheein (MAMAMOO) & Hye Jeong (AOA) - *'2015:' Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) *'2015': David Oh - I Know I Know (feat. Bomi) *'2013': K-Hunter - Marry Me (Acoustic Ver.) (feat. Bomi) *'2013:' M.I.B - Worry About Yourself First (feat. Bomi) Composiciones * 2016: Pink BnN - Lost Pieces * 2014: Bomi - Annyeong Goodbye Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. ***'Sub-Unidad: 'Pink BnN. **'Tipo de voz: '''Contralto. **'Registro vocal:' F3 - G#5 (2 octavas y 2 notas). **'Rango soportado:' B3 - Bb4. * '''Religión: '''Cristianismo. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (básico). *'Educación:' **Gosek Elementary School. **Gosek Middle School. **Korea Arts High School. *'Especialidades: '''Bailar, taekwondo y cheerleader. *'Instrumentos: Batería, guitarra y piano. *'''Comida favorita: Sopa de algas, kimbap triangular y budae. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo. *'Número favorito: 3 *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, hacer imitaciones de animales y comer. *'Club de fans: '''Blooming/Bommies. *'Lema: '"Vivamos sin excusas". *Fue la sexta miembro de Apink que reveló A Cube Entertainment vía Twitter. *Antes de debutar como miembro de Apink, vivía con G.NA y Chorong. *Le gustaba jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros en la escuela. * Practicó boxeo. * Es cinta negra en taekwondo por lo que confesó que si no se hubiese convertido en cantante, le hubiese gustado ser representante olímpica de Corea en taekwondo. * Tiene una cicatriz en su frente a causa de pelear con su hermana por el control de la TV. *Desde el 2013 al 2015, fue MC de tiempo parcial en el programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol. *Demostró sus habilidades de boxeo en 'Real Men Female Special 2' consiguiendo ser nombrada ''"Queen of Boxing" ''del programa. * Ryeowook reveló en "Super Idol Chart Show" que Bomi es la integrante favorita de los miembros de Super Junior. Él dijo: ''"Entre las miembros de Apink, Bo Mi es la integrante favorita de Super Junior. Ella es una persona realmente muy divertida, bonita y tiene una gran personalidad". * Tiene un trauma por una vivencia con las máscaras de gas, tanto que cuando participo en Real Man en donde una de las actividades era meterse a una camara con quimicos lacrimogenos y utilizar una mascara de gas. Fue la primera que salió de la habitación porque no podía respirar y entro en shock por lo que salió de la habitación al instante. Posterior comento que tenía un trauma por utilizarlas por una vivencia en su infancia. * Es nictofóbica y claustrofóbica por lo tanto no le gusta estar en lugares obscuros y sofocantes donde no pueda ver claramente, por lo que reveló que duerme con la luz encendida. *Tiene el hábito de hablar de ella en tercera persona , lo dijo en un programa . * Padece de dermatitis atopica, una enfermedad que causa la inflamación, dolor y comezón en la piel, es por eso que en algunos eventos se presenta con parches en las brazos y piernas y con ropa de cuello alto para cubrir la zona afectada. *Es embajadora honoraria de la ciudad de Suwon donde ella nació. *De acuerdo a Dispatch Bomi, Naeun y Hayoung fueron elegidas dentro del TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del kpop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. *Bomi es la última miembro de Apink en unirse a Instagram, con todo el resto de las miembros habiendo abierto cuentas en los reciente años. Muchas de ellas incluso utilizaron sus cuentas para públicamente felicitar a Bomi por su cumpleaños. *Participó en el show Law of the Jungle , donde varios de sus compañeros la elogiaron diciendo que era una auténtica chica de la jungla, entre ellos Jinwoon. *Se rumora que ella sea la siguiente miembro en debutar en solitario. En un en vivo de la plataforma VLive es cuestionada acerca de cuando lanzara ''Annyeong Goodbye, ''a lo que ella respondió con un guiño nada más, posterior abrió otra cuenta alterna a la suya en Instagram , para subir fotos en su colaboración con su amiga Haru, quién es fotógrafa. Los fans han especulado que todo esto se trate de la preparación a su debut como solista. *Resientemente abrió su propio canal de YouTube. Enlaces *Youtube (Personal) *Instagram (Proyecto colaboración) *Instagram (Personal) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galería Yoon Bo Mi1.png Yoon_Bo_Mi2.jpg Yoon Bo Mi3.jpg imagesq5y757.jpg Yoon_Bo_Mi05.png 10686969 622954701159251 5211432896439942983 n.jpg Bomi07.jpg Bomi08.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:Plan A Entertainment